Akiyo
Akiyo is the main protagonist of Akiyo, he is a hybrid Kridlo Lidi with Demon blood because of spiritual conflicts with the pieces of Damon's soul that merged with him as consequence of the interruption of Damon's attempt of possession over him. Appearance Akiyo has silvery white shaggy hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. His main outfit consists of a black jacket, a grey and maroon striped shirt, dark pants, and black boots. His ears are pierced 6 times. He has black wings instead of the usual white wings Kridlo Lidi have. When he turns into his demon form, '''his eyes turn maroon, in this form he also grows horns, facial marks and his ears become pointy shaped, similar to elves'. Akiyo has a '''symbol in his left wrist, this mark sometimes itches and even hurts, the reasons of this are unknown to him. Personality He wishes to be social but due to being an outcast his social skills aren't his strongest point and he has some social anxiety. He is very determined and curious, always looking to find out more information about his past and trying to control his demon side, hoping to break his curse. He is kind, but not very trusting. Past The only piece of his past life is a face, the face of the human girl Angel and a few of his emotions surrounding her face. He is determined to learn more about her relevance in his past. Relationships Angel: Unknown relationship, her face is the only piece of his human life he remembers. Damon: Damon is a tyrant demon, and a dangerous threat to the people of Reka and humankind because of his plans of spreading death targetting humans. When Akiyo broke his possession he temporarily weakened Damon splitting his sould within his, possibly Akiyo's worst enemy. Kridlo Lidi/Rekans: Most of the people of Reka treat him as a weird, cursed freak and a threat, discriminating him and even attacking him, his relationship with them is limited to nonexistent. The Oracle: A key actor among the Kridlo Lidi, she's capable and willing to bring some help to Akiyo by helping him to discover the mysteries behind his existence in Reka. Abilities Self-taught swordsmanship: In his loneliness as consequence of isolation, Akiyo finds a katana which he needs to use repeatedly because of his rejection over the use of essence, learning and improving with it as he uses it more. This Katana has an Astral Cross, a symbol that resembles the scar in his left wrist. Essence control: As a Kridlo Lidi, Akiyo can use essence, the default, multi-purpose energy used by Rekans for self-defense, healing method, and weapon crafting. He rejects the excessive use of essence since it seems to provoke his demon form to appear. Demon Form: Akiyo can turn into this form by the excessive use of essence and other reasons that are unknown, his physical appearance changes drastically, and he gains physical strength as well as more powerful essence based skills, he also gains skills that originally belong to demons, such as hexes, curses and more. Category:Male Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Demons Category:Horror Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes